La rage au coeur
by booyaka87
Summary: Harry rencontre sur internet une personne bien sympathique... De mots en mots, de rencontre en rencontre, de baisers en baisers on créer une histoire...mais il ne faut pas oublier que tout le monde ne croit qu'en la haine et la vengeance...
1. Prologue

**Auteure: Booyaka87**

**Titre: La rage au coeur**

**Rating: R (pour scène sexuelles explicites et passage violent)**

**Paring: Harry Draco**

**Warning: Cette histoire et je le rapelle rangée dnas la catégorie Drama, cependant, on peut toujours faire comme Willow avec le film Moulin Rouge, on regarde jusque la ou ls amoureux se retrouve ensemble et heureux et on arrête quand on sait que ca va devenir violent et sale.  
De plus cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir ! **

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.**

**Résumé: C'est parfois sur ordinateur que la plus belle magie s'opère et vous fait rêver... Et c'est parfois les adultes qui stoppent votre rêve et vous ramène dansu ne triste réalité.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Un cyber café dans Privet Dive ! On aura tout vu…On avait déjà toutes sortes de choses ici, des cafés, des cons se prenant pour des cyber héros des temps modernes, mais alors un cyber café des temps modernes, ça non. Ca faisait trop banlieue modeste. Nous, ici, on ne joue pas au fameux counter strike dans des lieus infestés de jeunes, non madame ! On joue au scrabble, dans des lieus infestés de vieux, ça fait tellement plus chic.

Toujours est il que maintenant, il y a un cyber café à privet drive. Il est certes très grand mais il s'est très vite rempli grâce tous les jeunes qui, bien qu'ayant déjà tout le matériel chez eux, ont préféré allez jouait avec leur copains. Bien sûr quand je dis tous les jeunes ça implique la bande au grand et au surtout très large, Dudleychou, comme dirait sa mère. Voilà que le gros garçon à sa maman a décidé que ces journées seraient passées là bas. Enfin là bas et dans la rue à terrorisé des plus jeunes.

Moi, personnellement j'ai combattu le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains… enfin de ma propre baguette… j'ai vu des milliers de morts, dont Cedric, Sirius, Charlie Wesley ainsi que son frère Percy et son unique sœur Ginny, le professeur Mc Gonagall, Trelawney (mais c'était sa faute en même temps se poster face à Lucius Malefoy en lui disant qu'il devait arrêter car une mort horrible l'attendait… mort qui n'est pas venue !), Colin, Seammus dont la mort, ainsi que de nombreux doloris, ont fait perdre la tête à son petit ami Dean. Alors franchement, je ne vois pas ce que j'irais combattre des monstres virtuels dans un, et pardonnez moi l'expression, putain de cyber café où, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, traînent les jeunes moldus idiots du quartier.

Bien sûr de ma condition de double survivant on aurait pu croire que j'aurais des avantages. Par exemple m'installer square Grumaux mais c'est impossible parce que mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas au courant de la grande guerre qui y a eut lieu (de toute façon si il le savait il serait capable de me tuer dans mon sommeil pour me punir d'avoir osé survivre a cette guerre) donc ils pensent être obliger de me garder jusqu'à ma majorité. Enfin en disant cela c'est comme si je disais qu'il voulaient me garder, ce qui n'est pas le cas bien sûr mais Dumbledore veut que ça soit ainsi alors obéissons au puissant Dumbledore…

Je suis donc là, assis à regardé par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passe dehors. Ne vous trompez pas, je pourrais très bien aller où bon me semble (enfin tant que je rentre le soir et que donc Dumbledore n'apprend pas que je me suis enfuis plus tôt que prévu de chez les Durley), les adultes préférant quand je ne hante pas cette maison. Mais bien sûr comme le fait est que ma présence les dérange je leur impose le plus possible. Il faut bien se distraire…

Mais bon, là je me fait quand même grandement suer, pour être poli. Je prends donc une grande décision : pointer mon petit nez dehors. Histoire de prendre l'air et de narguer Dudley Dursley qui depuis l'incident de l'été de ma cinquième année ramène beaucoup moins sa fraise de peur que je le mette dans le même état que l'avait fait ce détraqueur.

Il est bon de ce fait qu'il ne connaisse rien à la magie et que donc il pense que c'est moi qui avait provoqué sa crise.

Mais il serait tout aussi bon que je puisse voir Ron et Hermione. Cependant, en disant cela je suis égoïste car les parents d'Hermione on décidé de l'emmener en vacances loin d'ici pour qu'elle oublie un peu les tourments de la guerre, quand au Weasley eux ils sont bien assez occupé comme cela… entre le deuil de leur trois enfants et la santé fragile de leur mère. Effectivement on sait qu'il est dur pour une mère de perdre un de ces enfants alors trois ça fait vraiment beaucoup. Ginny fut la dernière à rendre l'âme suite à ses nombreuses blessures et une semaine à Ste Mangouste. Quand Molly a appris sa mort elle est entré dans une sorte de coma. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne bougeait plus resté le regard vide perdu dans sa tête. Il fallut au moins un mois pour qu'elle s'en remettre. C'est trois jours après mon anniversaire que Ron m'envoya une carte pour m'annoncer que Molly avait « repris conscience ».

J'irai bien la voir mais cela ne serait pas une bonne idée d'après Ron car elle est extrêmement faible et s'occuper d'elle est très dur.

Je soupire en allant m'asseoir sur une des balançoires du petit parc toujours bizarrement peu rempli. La guerre a changé tant de gens, entre ceux qui ont perdu l'esprit ; Dean par exemple ; mais aussi d'autre comme le frère de Colin Crivey, la mère des sœur Patil, ceux qui sont morts, ceux qui ont perdus tous ce qu'ils avaient… Je pense en particulier à Malefoy.

Il est vite devenu espion au compte de l'Ordre. La mort de sa mère l'y poussant sûrement bien qu'il n'ai jamais voulu nous le confirmer. En effet elle est morte tuée, d'après Rogue (un autre espion), par son propre mari. Pourquoi ? ça on ne le sait pas, mais c'est suite à cet incident que nous avons vu, un beau jour, Draco Melefoy arrivé Square Grumaux. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Malefoy que nous connaissions. Plus d'insultes ne sortaient de ses lèvres, son air hautain avait laissé place à un air fatigué et triste. Certains essayèrent de lui parler, mais ce fut en vain, le blond s'enfermait dans un mutisme assez énervant. Puis vain le jour de la dernière bataille et c'est ce jour qu'il manqua de tuer son propre père. Il lui lança de nombreux doloris le laissant proche de la mort. Pas une expression ne s'affichait sur son visage mais pourtant en faisant cela, je sais qu'il avait eut de la peine. Lucius fut emprisonné à Azkaban, laissant Draco sans parents. Ce qu'il est devenu ? Je n'en sais rien, le manoir Malefoy a été saisit par le ministère. J'ai confiance en le fait que Malefoy aura trouvé un endroit où se logeait car même si le manoir ne lui revenait pas et ceux pour d'obscures raisons, l'argent de son père en grande partie, lui fut remis.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Blaise Zabini avait lui aussi rejoint notre cause (et ceux avant de recevoir la marque des ténèbre) et il s'est battu aussi bien que les autres jusqu'à ce que il se retrouve dans le coma, un œil crevé, deux doigts en moins et les jambes fracturées en 5 endroits. C'était Parkinson qui nous l'avait emmené. Elle n'était pas de notre côté elle. Elle défendait les idéaux de ce fou de Voldemort mais en voyant son ancien meilleur ami aussi mal elle n'avait pas pu le tuer.

Elle l'avait emmené à Ste Mangouste demandant au infirmière de nous prévenir. Elle mourut sur le champ de bataille, quelques instants après que Draco en ai fini avec Lucius, se donnant elle-même la mort comprenant peut être que c'en était fini de Voldemort et des mangemorts.

Je me lève de la balançoire et repart marcher dans les rues, essayant de chasser tant bien que mal toutes ces pensées qui envahissent mon esprit. Je passe devant le cyber café et hésite un instant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'entre dedans. Il y fait frais c'est un avantage. C'est un grand cyber café, très grand, à croire que le propriétaire était milliardaire et s'amusait juste à faire un endroit avec au moins 50 ordinateurs pour passé le temps. De tous les ordinateurs il y en a bien sûr de libres. Et je prends l'idée d'aller sur l'un d'eux. Une feuille marquée « Pour utilisé l'ordinateur acheté des jetons », se trouve devant chaque poste de travail.

Je me dirige donc vers le comptoir ou se trouve un jeune au sourire rayonnant. Je lui demande un peu le fonctionnement de tout cela et il m'explique que un jeton correspond à une demi heure sur l'ordinateur. Je lui en achète deux et lui avoue que je n'ai jamais vraiment traîné sur un ordianteur avant. Bien sûr Dudley en avait eu… plusieurs même, mais étant ce qu'il est il m'avait empéché d'aller dessus. Et puis je vous signale qu'à Poudlard on a autre chose à faire que de passer sa vie devant un écran.

-Stan ! apelle le vendeur. Vient là.

Le Stan en question est un garçon brun, plutôt bien fait de sa personne et manifestement très calé en informatique. Il m'accompagne à un ordinateur et me demande ce que je veux faire dessus.

-Des recherches sur internet ? Un jeu ? Ecrire un texte ? Parler en direct à des gens ?

-Parler en direct à des gens.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je choisi cela, peut être parce que la solitude me pèse plus cet été là que les précédents, peut être aussi parce que je me dis que si je parle à des gens qui ne savent rien alors ça me donnera l'espace d'un instant le moyen d'oublier.

Je me retrouve donc sur un chat sous le pseudo de Eclair de feu. Les moldus ne pouvant ni comprendre ce que cela signifie ni même se l'imaginer. Je souris en voyant une fille venir me parler. Elle me demande mon nom, ce que je fais dans la vie, bref des choses d'une utilité moyenne. Mais qui nous ont pourtant occupé. J'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Nadia, qu'elle à 16 ans, et qu'elle vit à Londres. J'apprends aussi d'autres choses mais qui ne me servent pas a grand-chose.

Je rencontre ainsi quatre personnes en une heure… plus toutes celles aux idées tordus qui proposent de nombreuses choses plus perverses les unes que les autres. La magie des chats dirons nous. L'une de ces quatre personnes a pour pseudo Magical Dream, ce qui m'a fait sourire quand je l'ai lu. C'est un garçon, il est venu me parler car il a vu que nous avions le même age et qu'il trouvé mon pseudo intéressant. On a parler de certaines choses principalement la beauté de nos pseudo, mais comme il est venu me parler que cinq minutes avant que je ne doivent quitter l'ordinateur je n'ai pas pu savoir grand-chose d'autre sur lui.

Je sors du cyber et retourne tranquillement vers la maison des Dursley, se faisant je croise Dudley et ses copains. Je leur lance un reagrd mauvais qui les fait rire.

-Dis moi Potter, c'est pas toi que l'on a aperçu au cyber ? Avec quoi tu payes tes jetons ? Je croyais que tes parents étaient morts et ne pouvaient donc pas te donner d'argent de poche.

Je sers les poings. Provoquer, provoquer, provoquer… Le seul mot qu'ils connaissent, la seule chose qu'ils sachent faire. Ils sont pathétiques. Je continue mon chemin sans leur répondre. Parfois j'imagine que je leur prends la tête entre mes mains et que d'une petite pression je la fais exploser. Mais je me gronde mentalement lorsque des pensées comme ça m'assaillissent l'esprit.

Lorsque j'ai tué Voldemort, ça ne s'est pas fait d'un coup comme cela. Non en fait, ça a plus été un coup de chance au final. Un de ses mangemorts s'est fait tué et est tombé juste à ses pieds détournant l'espace d'une seconde son attention. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pu agir, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Me jetant sur lui et le cognant. J'aurais pu le tué d'un avada kedavra. J'aurais pu le faire souffrir en lui lançant un doloris, et pourtant seul ce moyen moldu m'a fait envie. Je l'ai cogné, bien sûr il aurait été en possession de tous ces moyens je pense qu'il aurait pu me tuer facilement, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de reprendre son esprit, cognant, cognant et cognant encore…

Parfois, quand je regarde mes mains, j'ai l'impression de voir encore le sang qui les salissait. Mon cœur est plein de rage et l'envie de faire du mal est parfois très forte. Quand je me regarde dans la glace j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé. Physiquement, les cicatrices qui me couvrent en sont une preuve.

Mais mentalement aussi. Bien sûr on ne sort pas d'un guerre sans en payer le prix surtout quand on est le survivant n'est ce pas…

Arrivé chez les Dursley je prend une pomme dans la cuisine et monte dans ma chambre. Je ne mange jamais avec eux, me réservant juste une pomme que je mange quand l'envie m'en prend. Je n'ai jamais vraiment faim mais sans doute est ce normal.

Je m'étends sur mon lit en me disant que quand je retournerait à Poudlard, les choses seront peut être mieux. Je ne doute pas que beaucoup de gens ne seront plus là, tous ces jeunes qui se sont battus et ont péris à la guerre.

Les vrais combats ont commencé au milieu de l'année scolaire et ironiquement peut être se sont fini le jour même où d'habitude on quitte Poudlard. Nous avons pour la majorité d'entre nous cesser d'étudié peut être deux mois avant la fin de cette année scolaire. Soit tout ce temps a rattrapé cette année pour nos Aspic. Je vous dirais bien comment ont fait ceux qui devaient passer leur aspic cette année mais j'en serais bien incapable ne le sachant pas moi-même.

C'est bercé par mes pensées que je m'endors doucement, il est pourtant encore tôt… mais pourtant je dors facilement ces temps ci. Je pourrais passer mes journées au lit, la seule chose m'en empêchant étant la chaleur.

………………………

Je suis de retour au cyber café. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, peut être pour retrouver les gens aà qui j'avais parlé hier, pour faire d'eux mes «amis informatique, mes amis d'un monde virtuel où la guerre n'a pas existé, ou rien n'est relié a mon passé et a ma vrai vie".

Je mets mes quatre jetons que j'ai achetés cette fois ci dans l'encoche prévu à cet effet et l'ordinateur s'allume. Un fois que c'est fait, je retourne sur le chat et à ma grande déception je vois qu'aucune des personnes d'hier n'est là.

Personne ne vient me parler c'est assez calme. Je décide donc d'aller sur Internet pour faire un tour en attendant. Je tape « magie » dans la barre de recherche et souris en voyant tout les sites proposés. Des sites pour apprendre à faire des tours de magie. Bien sur il y a des « trucs » pour chacun de ces tours et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux d'être un sorcier.

Je continue ainsi à faire plusieurs recherches. Je tombe sur des espaces perso où les gens parlent de leur vie ou de ceux qu'ils aiment. C'est impressionnant au final de voir tout ce qu'on trouve ici.

On a appris que deux mondes coexistaient, le monde des sorcier et celui des moldu. Peut être avons-nous oublié de parler du monde informatique.

Je retourne sur le chat et vois qu'une personne m'a parlé. Il s'agit de Magical Dream. Je fais un sourire en cliquant sur son pseudo pour voir ce qu'il m'a dit mais mon sourire s'efface rapidement pour laisser place a un air perplexe.

Le garçon m'a écrit :

-Alors Eclair de feu, es tu prés à descendre du ciel pour redonner de la chaleur à mon cœur glacé ?

C'est à ce moment précis que mon été est devenu plus intéressant.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA: Et nous voici parti(e)s dans une nouvelle aventure. Ce début et plutôt joyeux et va l'être encore un certains temps.**

**Je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais publier, mais j'imagine une fois par semaine a partir du moment ou j'aurai quelques reviews. Je l'ai presque terminée d'écrire mais pour l'instant comme y a le lycée et tout, je ne peux pas la finir vraiment et odnc je préfère ne pas publier tout les deux jours our me retrouver plus tard a cours de chapitres a publier.**


	2. Chapter 01

**Titre: La rage au coeur**

**Rating: R (pour scène sexuelles explicites et passage violent)**

**Paring: Harry Draco**

**Warning: Cette histoire et je le rapelle rangée dnas la catégorie Drama, cependant, on peut toujours faire comme Willow avec le film Moulin Rouge, on regarde jusque la ou ls amoureux se retrouve ensemble et heureux et on arrête quand on sait que ca va devenir violent et sale.  
De plus cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir ! **

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.**

**Résumé: C'est parfois sur ordinateur que la plus belle magie s'opère et vous fait rêver... Et c'est parfois les adultes qui stoppent votre rêve et vous ramène dansu ne triste réalité.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 01**

- Alors, Éclair de feu, es-tu prêt à descendre du ciel pour redonner de la chaleur à mon cœur glacé ?

- Ça dépend qui tu es.

- On s'est parlés hier… tu m'as déjà oublié ? Mais dis donc, c'est que je me vexerais presque…

Je rougis derrière mon clavier et écrit précipitamment… Enfin, aussi précipitamment qu'on le peut alors qu'on a presque jamais touché un de ces fichus claviers, c'est-à-dire à la vitesse éclair de la tortue tétraplégique.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es vraiment vexé ?

- J'ai dit presque…

- D'accord…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Wow ! En à peine cinq minutes, j'ai réussi à mettre un grand blanc dans une conversation. Bravo, Harry ! Voilà maintenant, on sait que « Sauveur du monde » ne veut pas dire « Socialement adapté même dans une vie virtuelle ». J'arrête la le cours de mes pensées, une fois de plus négatives, pour lire ce que m'écrit Magical Dream.

- Bien, alors si tu veux en savoir plus (car c'est vrai que hier on en a pas trop parlé), je m'appelle Jeremy. Comme tu le sais, j'ai 17 ans, et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un lourd secret a te révéler.

- Quoi donc ? je demande en me redressant un peu sur ma chaise.

- Je… Je ne suis pas un gros pervers de cinquante ans qui se fait passer pour un jeune homme charmant afin de pouvoir me frotter le bistouri pendant qu'un jeune garçon me parle.

J'éclate de rire, ne pouvant m'en empêcher face à ce « secret ». Jeremy, vu que c'est comme ça qu'il dit s'appeler, a de l'humour. C'est un bon point.

- Oh, mince, je lui réponds. Moi qui aime exciter les vieux pervers… non, vraiment, là, tu me gâches mon plaisir.

- lol

- lol ? je demande, ne connaissante manifestement pas ce mot.

- Oui, c'est juste une façon de te dire que je rigole. J'avoue que ce mot est très moche et qu'il me semblait stupide au début de l'utiliser, mais tu te rendras compte que ça devient très vite une habitude…

- D'accord, d'accord. Excuse-moi. C'est que je n'étais jamais venu sur un chat avant hier, donc je ne connais pas encore toutes les petites choses pratiques.

- Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai découvert cela il y a un mois.

- Nous sommes deux jeunes à la ramasse.

- Oh non, disons juste… deux jeunes avec une vie très chargée… et positivement inadaptés.

- Oui… disons cela… Ah, au fait, moi je m'appelle James.

Après tout, en disant cela, je ne mens qu'à moitié. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu mentir et pourtant, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit que de dire que je m'appelais James. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on allait devenir les meilleurs amis au monde.

Et nous avons continué à parler comme cela jusqu'à ce que je doive partir. Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, un sourire dansait sur mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse exactement dire pourquoi.

Ce soir là, je croquais dans ma pomme qui me semblait avoir un meilleur goût que celle que j'avais mangée ces derniers mois. Je devais retrouver Jeremy demain à la même heure. Voila qui donnait un autre goût à mes vacances.

……………………

- Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ?

Voila trente minutes que je parle à Jeremy et il vient de me poser cette question. Je réfléchis un peu. Avant, j'aurais aimé être Auror, mais il faut dire que depuis la guerre, cette idée ne me plaît plus tellement. Après tout, Auror… chasser d'autres créatures ou sorciers dérangeant le bon ordre des choses ne me faisant plus envie. J'ai vu assez de choses comme ça…

Je pense que devenir professeur pourrait être intéressant. Ça me permettrait de rester à Poudlard, le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi… et puis après tout, avec l'A.D., j'avais déjà eu une sorte d'entraînement à ce métier…

- Euh… tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'es pas mort, au moins ? me demande Jeremy vu le temps que je mets à répondre.

- Non, non, désolé, je réfléchissais…

- Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que j'aimerais devenir professeur dans l'école où j'étudie en ce moment.

- Tu es amusant. En général, les ados veulent plus fuir très vite l'école.

- Oui, mais c'était une école vraiment bien…

- Ah, et c'était où ?

- Euh… c'est une sorte de pensionnat…

- Un pensionnat ? Et tu aimes ça ? Être entouré de gens sans arrêt etc. ?

- Oui, disons qu'on ne peut pas dire que ma famille soit très proche de moi, donc avoir une compagnie amicale m'a vraiment plu.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Et toi, tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ?

- Avoir ma propre boutique de vêtements et pourquoi pas ma propre ligne.

- C'est ambitieux…

- Il parait que ça fait gay…

Je souris face à mon écran. C'est vrai que dans un sens, ça ne fait pas extrêmement viril comme métier, mais si à chaque fois qu'un métier faisait gay, il fallait s'arrêter à ce détail…

- Oh non, pas spécialement, je lui réponds. Et puis de plus, on a bien le droit de faire ce qu'on veut et le métier ne détermine pas l'appartenance sexuelle.

- Wow ! Joli plaidoyer, lol. Mais de toute façon, je suis gay alors…

En lisant ça, j'avale mon coca de travers et me mets à tousser. Gay. Ce garçon-là est gay. Et il me le dit comme ça, tranquillement. Oui, bon, c'est vrai, en même temps, il n'a rien à perdre, c'est pas comme si je pouvais ébruiter ce scoop dans toute son école.

- Et bien… je t'ai fait peur, James ?

-Non, non, tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. Tu sais, moi je suis bi, alors…

- Ah, ok, c'est cool. Bon, excuse-moi, mais je dois partir. Il faut que j'aille faire mes courses avant le dîner.

- Tes courses ? Tu vis tout seul ?

- Oui, je suis orphelin… Allez, à demain, James. Je serai ici, donc si tu veux me parler, il te suffit de venir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà parti. Je reste là sans bouger à regarder l'écran. Le fait que ce garçon m'ait dit qu'il était gay me perturbe. Non pas que ça me choque terriblement, loin de là, considérant que je suis bi et que j'ai déjà bécoté un garçon… Blaise Zabini ... Quoi ! ne prenez pas cet air choqué ! Mais je ne sais pas, avec les batailles qui ont fini par s'enchaîner, on n'a plus vraiment eu le temps de se préoccuper de ça.

Je souris face à l'écran. En tout cas, voilà un garçon bien intéressant que celui là… et il est orphelin, ce qui nous fait un point commun… pas des plus agréables, certes, mais quand même.

……………………………

- Tiens, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais hier… ta famille n'est pas proche de toi ?

- Et bien en fait, tout comme toi, je suis orphelin, mais j'ai été recueilli quand j'avais un an par ma tante et mon oncle. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui leur plaît de me garder. Ils ne m'aiment pas… et à dire vrai, je le leur rends bien…

- Oh… et quand tu dis ça, c'est juste l'effet ado rebelle qui parle ou c'est plus profond ?

- Et bien disons que si on m'avait donné un euro à chaque coup que j'ai reçu, je serais aujourd'hui millionnaire.

- Oh… désolé.

Pourquoi je lui dis cela ? Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que je ne le connais pas. C'est plus facile de se confier à une personne qui est « virtuelle » qu'à quelqu'un que tu as en face de toi. Je soupire. C'est vrai que j'en avais mangé, des coups, peut-être que ça m'avait rendu plus résistant pour la guerre. Va savoir.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'échapper comme Rosie Templeton ?

- Comme ?

- Ah... euh, c'est un personnage d'un livre nommé Rose Madder de Stephen King.

- Et ça parle de ?

- C'est une femme battue qui, un jour, s'échappe de chez elle. Mais son mari est policier et finit par se lancer à sa poursuite et c'est grâce à une femme dans un tableau que Rosie a une chance d'échapper à son mari…

- Ok ok. C'est de la magie.

- Oui, plus ou moins.

Je souris à sa réponse. Quelqu'un qui lit beaucoup doit sûrement avoir l'esprit ouvert et doit être prêt à accepter le fait qu'il y ait peut-être un monde magique coexistant avec celui moldu dans le plus grand secret…

- Tu aimes lire ? il me demande.

- Autant que tomber malade…

- Lol, donc pas du tout.

- C'est plus ou moins ça. Et toi, tu aimes ça, apparemment.

- Oui, c'est un bon moyen de s'évader, tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui, sans doute.

Je me retiens d'ajouter que je n'ai pas besoin d'évasion et que si j'en avais besoin, moi, j'aurais un balai pour voler ou bon me semble.

…………………

Voilà environ deux semaines que je parle à Jeremy via internet. Dans deux jours, je partirai sur le chemin de traverse retrouver Ron et Hermione afin que nous fassions nos achats pour la septième et dernière année.

Oui, c'est vrai, on s'y prend au dernier moment, mais bon. Mais mes amis avaient autres chose en tête que les livres et je ne les en blâme pas.

Durant ces deux semaines sur Internet, j'ai pu apprendre de Jeremy qu'il peut disposer de l'argent de ses parents et donc, qu'il vit assez bien dans un petit appartement. Il est blond, assez réservé, il semble adorer l'écrivain Stephen King et semble assez bon élève. Moi qui ne lit que si on m'y force et qui suis très bon élève… mais que dans une matière.

En ce moment, je suis encore en train de lui parler. Bizarrement, au bout d'un certain moment, la conversation est revenue sur les livres de science fiction et les fantastiques, donc au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par lui poser l'inévitable question (ok, ce n'était pas inévitable, mais ça me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment :

- Tu crois à la magie ? je lui demande.

- Oui, bien sûr, que j'y crois.

- Ah oui ? Tu aimerais rencontrer des créatures magiques ?

- Ça dépend lesquelles. Une licorne vivante, pourquoi pas… fée, nymphe, elfes… ça passe. Mais me retrouver face à… des harpies, très peu pour moi. Des banshee… ça m'ennuierait de finir sourd, mort ou dépressifs. Quant à un dragon, c'est pas forcément une chose qui me ferait un grand bien…

Je souris en repensant au magyar à pointes de ma quatrième année. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle-là, les dragons ne sont pas les créatures magiques les plus agréables. Je garde un souvenir douloureux et brûlant des pointes et des flammes.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, les dragons ne sont pas très sympathiques…

- Lol, tu en as déjà rencontré un ?

- Oh, oui, c'en était un très, très vilain.

- Lol, et le terme dragon est une métaphore pour désigner une personne que tu n'as pas du tout appréciée ou bien ?

Je souris. Après tout, je peux bien lui dire que j'ai combattu un vrai dragon ; soit il me prendra pour un fou, soit pour un grand rêveur, soit il me croira. (Mais bon, ça, j'en mettrais certainement pas ma main à couper…)

- J'ai combattu un vrai dragon. Il était immense et sur sa queue, il y avait plein de pointes.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Tu es donc une sorte de chevalier ?

- Non, pas exactement. C'était juste pour un jeu organisé par l'école…

- Lol, c'est une école bizarre que celle où tu vas… c'était donc une personne dans un costume de dragon ? Un sorte de… jeu ?

- Non, non, un vrai grand dragon. Un magyar à pointes, même.

- …

Il ne répond plus. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Il doit certainement me prendre pour un fou. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller lui raconter ça, aussi ? Mes aventures fantastiques dans un monde qui, pour une majorité des moldus, n'existe pas à part dans les rêves… Lol, il va finir par me demander si la maison blanche avec des amis en blouse, qu'est celle où je vis, est agréable !

- Jérémy ? Je t'ai fait peur ? Je ne suis pas fou, hein… je dois juste être un … grand rêveur.

- Non, c'est pas ça… j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Euh, de quoi ?

- Attends, je dois partir.

- Non, attends, reste là ! Qu'est ce que tu as compris ?

- Non, désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Là, je dois partir.

Mince, si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui lui ai donné les pétoches et là, il me fuit. Ah, ah, si ça se trouve, il va devenir fou et essayer de voler sur un balai et se cracher au sol… Ok, c'était pas drôle, je me tais.

- On se voit demain. Au fait, un mot avant que je parte…enfin plutôt trois mots : Poudlard, Beauxbatons, Dummstrang.

Et sur ces mots, il se déconnecte. Et moi, je reste bouche bée devant mon écran. Et à haute voix, surprenant mon voisin d'ordinateur, je crie :

- Mais d'où il connaît ça, lui ???!

_À suivre…_

* * *

**NdA : Merci a tout les reviwers, notament **_inukami27_ **ma review anonyme .** **Et merci a ma beta lectrice, Mel**

**Le prochain chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine je pense **

**Bisoussssssss**

**PS: Comme je l'ai déja dit, la fin ne sera pa une fin joyeuse, on tombe vite dans le banal avec cette fic, mais c'est mon moyen a moi d'extérioser alors il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. PAr contre pour les fan des happy end, je ferait en sorte qu'on puisse arrêtais de lire l'histoire 3 ou 4 chapitre avant la vraie fin, et ainsi ça sera joyeux... comme quand on arrête le film Titanic (ou Moulin rouge ou Shakespear in love ) avant que les deux maoureux soit séparé afin de faire de ce film un film joyeux**


End file.
